


I Came Here Tonight

by Make_Up_Ya_Mind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Olivarry Secret Valentine 2019, Valentine's Day, laurel's not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_Up_Ya_Mind/pseuds/Make_Up_Ya_Mind
Summary: Oliver has planned a secret Valentine's Day dinner. Let's hope nothing goes wrong.





	I Came Here Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olliebeary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliebeary/gifts).



Among the words one would use to describe Oliver Queen, perfectionist would almost always go into the top five. Tonight was no different. He had been working on this dinner for months. Valentine’s Day had never really been a very special holiday for him. In his youth he would spend it hooking up with sad girls who had no one else to spend it with. And then there was Laurel, although at that time of his life he was pretty sure he still went out on the day of love looking for an easy hook-up. And well, holidays were just about the last thing on his mind while away. But Oliver knew how much of a romantic Barry was, and he wanted to make their first Valentine’s Day together perfect. No that he would admit it to anyone else, but Oliver was something of a romantic as well. 

Oliver checked his watch for what felt like the tenth time in the hour. If Barry was on time, which he never was, he should have been here half an hour ago. The CCPD usually let him go home around 6:00. It was seven thirty. Oliver knew that Barry wasn’t out flashing, Cisco promised not to call him in. Frankly, Oliver was getting a little worried. Granted he was used to Barry being late, but he supposed the special qualities of the night made him more and more anxious. Not three minutes later does he hear the speedy woosh of the door being unlocked and opened. He adjusts his shirt as Barry flings himself around saying, “Ollie I’m-”

Barry is cut off by the sight he saw. His mouth drops before a hand goes to over it. Oliver chuckles and says, “You look like one of those girls from those romantic comedies Thea likes to watch.” This mundane comment seems to shock Barry out of his shock and he lets his hand drop, a smile brighter than the sun having replaced it. Suddenly tears are in Barry’s eyes and Oliver starts to panic.

“Crying? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry,” Oliver rushes out as many words as he can in a gentle voice. Oliver approaches Barry, the worry evident on his face and he reaches over and pulls Barry into a tight embrace. 

“If it’s something I did, I can change it. And you know I’d always be ready to beat someone up for you.”

The last sentence made Barry choke out a sobby laugh. Oliver pulls away as Barry starts to shake his head and laugh more heartily. Barry says, “You know you can’t go beating people up just cause they got into a fight with me.”

“I’d beat anyone up for my boyfriend.”

“I know you think that sounds romantic but it kinda makes you sound like a crazy stalker killer. Speaking of romantic - What is all this.” Barry enunciated the last part with a wavy hand motion, clearly trying to encompass how their apartment had turned from the crazy mess that it normally was (Barry cleaned once every blue moon and Oliver never really had the extra energy to clean) into a neat and beautifully lit romantic rendezvous. 

“Oh yeah,” Oliver says sheepishly, looking around while rubbing his neck with embarrassment. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Barry.” Oliver leads Barry to the table where, ever the gentlemen, he pulls the chair out for Barry to sit in. Barry smiles and giggles in a fashion so full of light and love that Oliver almost doesn’t know what to do. How can he be so lucky as to have this amazing man standing in front of him. Oliver feels the dopey smile on his face as he serves the meal he created for the man he loves. A look of perplex has returned to Barry’s face by the time Oliver sits down to enjoy his own cooking.

“You want to tell me what’s got you so confused Bear?” 

“I just didn’t expect you to do anything special for Valentine’s Day is all. I was talking to Laurel about what I should do for you and she said you never really celebrated it when you were together. I guess I just thought that when nothing happened this morning… And I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Barry explains in a sheepish rush. 

“Oh Barry,” Oliver says as he pushes his chair back with a speak. Oliver makes his way over to Barry and pulls him up, embracing the man he loves into a tight hug. Barry’s body is firm against Oliver’s chest and he can feel the quick beating of his speedster heart. “I guess this means I have to beat myself up huh?” Oliver mutters quietly to himself. Barry pulls away so he’s staring into his lover’s eyes. Guestering for Oliver to return to his seat Barry says, “Come on you crazy mess of a boyfriend, let’s eat this awesomely romantic dinner you made before it becomes an awesomely cold romantic dinner.

So Barry and Oliver return to their respective chairs and share a wonderful, and romantic, meal for their first Valentine’s Day together. Following the dinner, Barry and Oliver curl up on the couch together, dishes forgotten in the sink, and enjoy each other’s company until Barry snaps up.

“What is it?” Oliver asks, confusion and concern making up the majority of his tone. 

“Remember about two weeks ago when Thea was making fun of you for liking rom coms?”

“No, I don’t recall ever having a conversation with Thea involving romantic comedies.”

“Whatever, because you totally did.” Barry replies rolling his eyes. It didn’t matter that Oliver didn’t ‘remember’ this conversation because he had it on video.

Realization dawns on Oliver face as Barry pulls up the offensive video on his phone screen. “Wow,” Oliver says. “I can’t believe you used my little sister to con me into saying what my favorite movie was.”

“No not movie. Rom com.”

“Same difference.”

Barry chuckles as he flashes out of the room with the blink of an eye. Not two seconds later is Barry back in Oliver’s arms, a movie already playing on the television. Oliver sits back and enjoys and enjoys the show. But he enjoys being in Barry’s presence even more.


End file.
